


Midnight Touch

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [27]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Acceptance, Awkwardness, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Flat Chested, French Kissing, Girl On Girl, Girls Kissing, Hands, Incest, Innocence, Kids, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Neck Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sleeping Together, Smut, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, nipple sucking, sleeping, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Theo wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and goes into her big sister Shirley's room for.
Relationships: Shirley Crain & Theodora "Theo" Crain, Shirley Crain/Theodora "Theo" Crain
Series: Minus [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Kudos: 6





	Midnight Touch

The moon shined over Hill House. It was quiet. The black sky void of stars leaving the lone light source floating above. Inside the odd abode the Crain family slept soundly. All except one. The middle daughter, Theodora who slept but it was far from peaceful.

The young girl tossed and turned under her covers. The house which none of the Crain children considered home had an strange feel about it. And Theo knew this possibly more than the rest. Her ability to sense and get a feel for things was always different for her. But when she touched things in Hill House it filled her with unease. The objects that sat in place. The air that filled it. Nothing within the walls of the large house felt right. And most of those feelings carried on after the sun went down.

Tonight marked the third time this week she thrashed in bed. Her dreams souring into nightmares that terrified her awake. And like the others Theo wakes up gasping for any air, covered in sweat and fear. But whenever she woke up, as she sat up in her bed looking around her room, the nightmares that caused her to jump up would vanish and she couldn't remember what they were.

Theo turns on her lamp. Although even with the room illuminated there was nothing for her to see. Everything was exactly as she left it. Nothing seemed out of place. The house was quiet as was the outside. But despite all of the signs pointing to everything be okay or at least as okay as they could be in this house, Theo couldn't explain why she felt so scared.

Tears ran down her pale cheeks as she trembled under the covers. Once she's managed to built enough courage to turn the lights back off she reaches over as switches off the lamp. Shrouded in darkness again she attempts to go back to sleep.

While laying there she wipes her eyes and tries to force the negative feelings out of her head. The feeling was so profound but the cause non-existent Theo was fairly rational. She could understand why some people were afraid of the dark. Being alone in a place like Hill House. Even clowns, spiders, and other common things. But when she would awaken, there was nothing. She never seen or heard anything after snapping out of her sleep. She just did and she was scared. And that was all she knew for sure.

Seconds turn to minutes and Theo is unable to go back to sleep. No matter how she lays or how she tries to count a stupid number of sheep her mind is fixated on remaining conscious no matter how hard she tries.

The gnawing feeling of dread that lingers in her room brings the young girl to decide she's not going to stay there for the night. Before her younger sister Nell had a dream about the imaginary monster that continually watched over her. Her parents let her sleep downstairs in the living room. So that's where Theo would go. Anywhere was better than laying awake in the room where she felt like she was being watched or worse.

Theo walks through the halls hearing not a sound other than her own shuffling feet and her blanket dragging over the carpet. This and the darkness made for a nasty combination. From the corner of her eyes she could swear she saw shadows moving. Figure that couldn't possibly have been there but her eyes didn't seem to be playing trick.

Down the hall she stops in her tracks only a dozen feet from the winding stairs. On the other side of them she looks on seeing one of those shapes. Whatever it is it's standing there and she can only guess that it's watching her. Rubbing her eyes seems to do the trick as whatever it was is gone the second time she looks. But the memory is still there and now she isn't sure if she has the resolve to make it downstairs.

Instead she turns back around and quicky makes her way to the first door she can think off. Theo is a second from pounding on the door when she stops. She looks over her shoulder and is sure that she's alone not seeing anything outside of the dark.

With what little peace of mind she gets from that she taps her hand on the door and waits for a response. A second knock and she still gets nothing. Without an answer she tries the doorknob. Theo sighs a breath of relief when the latch clicks and the door begins to open. Inside her big sister Shirley was asleep turning in her bed likely from her knocking.

"Shirl... are you up?"

"Mhmmm."

"Shirley? Shirley?"

"I told you... I don't want anymore pizza."

Theo recognizes her sister talking in her sleep. Afraid to go back into the hallway Theo steps into the room and closes the door behind her. Stopping by Shirley's bedside she nudges Shirley hoping to wake her up.

"Shirley, wake up."

"No Scooby... broccoli does go on there."

"Not Scooby, Shirley. Theo."

"Theo."

"Yes. Wake up."

Theo shakes Shirley a little more finally awakening the girl from her slumber.

"Theo... Theo, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"

"Can't you sleep with Nelly & Luke?"

"Please Shirley."

"Fine... fine."

Shirley turns over and pulls her cover up. In no time at all Theo races around the bed. She leaps in & wraps her arms around her sister."

"Theo ease up."

Theo's grip doesn't loosen so Shirley looks over and notices her sister clutching onto her.

"Theo... what's wrong with you."

"I... I can't sleep."

Feeling her smaller body shivering she knows it's more than she's telling. Nell is the same way when she's scared and would come into her room as well. The only difference is she's never actually seen Theo of all her siblings get scared often. She and Steve were the two least affected by the scary nights at the house or at least that's what she thought.

"...Do you want me to get mom and dad?"

"Can I just sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure."

Shirley lays the covers over Theo and nestles close as she wraps her arms around her. Theo almost instantly starts to feel better with her big sis. Shirley spoons with Theo for a few minutes before she can try to get back to sleep. The entire time she was gathering up questions to ask her in her head but none of them ever actually came out. Little did she know simply holding her the way she was, was plenty for Theo.

A little bit later and Theo felt she might actually be able to get back to sleep. Shirley too was starting to feel drowsy again after waking up so abruptly. As the night slowly ticks by Shirley drifts off back to sleep. Theo unfortunately isn't so lucky.

But she wasn't alone and that was nice. Shirley was very motherly when she had to be. And letting her stay with her did make Theo feel better. The warm tender embrace that Shirley had around her even more so.

A little while after falling asleep, Shirley starts to move around. Her arms slip away. Feeling her sister's absence gets Theo's attention. She turns her head to look back before she then turns onto her back.

"Shirley. Are you still up?"

Theo gets her answer with the oldest sister's silence which is then confirmed again when she hears her talking in her sleep. Instead of waking her Theo turns again facing her. Then she wraps her own arms around Shirley, nestling her head on her shoulder, and gets comfy hoping to finally get back to sleep.

"Goodnight Shirl."

Minutes later the young girl comes to the realization that she likely won't be going back to sleep anytime soon. She isn't all that tired enough to do so anyways. And Theo wasn't exactly the warm milk type.

With nothing nothing to do but think. Theo's mind wanders off thinking of any way she could force herself asleep. A dozen ideas pop into her head. But it's when she starts diving into her memories does an answer begin to appear.

She had done something before. A lot to be honest, usually after working herself to the bone with her dancing. It was a nice thing to do while she washed off the sweat in the shower or afterwards as she laid in bed. And after she was finished she would be tired and would sleep throughout the night. Though now she wasn't exactly in either and she wasn't alone. She was in Shirley's bed and she was asleep right next to her.

Theo takes a second to think about it and think of anything else other than that. But the more she tried to put the thought in the back of her mind the bigger it got. Until all she could think about was doing that. Without any other idea Theo slowly drags her left hand from over Shirley. She shuffles in her sleep but she remains that way.

Theo then exhales a pent up sigh as she lifts her shirt up a little to slide her hand under her pajama bottoms. Another sigh brushes against Shirley's neck when Theo's hand is under her underwear and a gasp catches a gasp when her hand touches her slit.

"...Shirl?"

A small smirk comes over Theo's face knowing her sister is sound asleep. Not having to really worry about that meant she could continue albeit quietly. And in a house with four other kids and two busy parents Theo had gotten used to pleasuring herself without making too much noise.

Theo continues rubbing herself next to Shirley. Every so often between strokes of her sex the dark haired girl would let out a pleasured moan and bite her lip to hush it before she got to loud. Less often Shirley would move and Theo would stay in place. The excitement of it made following through after her sister became still made Theo shiver.

Soon she'd closed her eyes and lost interest in watching Shirley for the sole purpose of being cautious. Her fingers got faster as the heat in her core grew. She flicks her pearl with her fingers that were getting wetter as her folds began leaking her slick around them.

Through the quiet of the room Theo could hear a band of sounds. Her drenched fingers slipping through the thin layer of her nectar. The ruffling of her clothes over her speedy hand that were little more than a minor annoyance. Had she been in her room her pants would have been around her knees or likely even completely off at her feet. Her heart thumping in her flat chest. And each of her hot breaths blowing curls of Shirley's hair. And then the faint creak of the bed as Theo eagerly thrusts her hips into her hand with increasing force.

As if to further her arousal, Theo unintentionally leans in and squeezes Shirley. Blinded by her arousal the masturbating child doesn't acknowledge the fact that she's squeezed on Shirley's small breasts. The pressure makes her moan but it's nothing to how Theo sounds. But it does get her to toss in her sleep stirring her up.

Theo is on the edge of her rope by this point she doesn't think to nor cares to check her voice. Blissfully unaware of how her erotic activity and the resulting panting moans have awoken her sister. Shirley comes out as groggy as before but there's no mistaking her younger sister is doing something. Her eyes open, focusing on the subtle movements in the dark. Theo doesn't see her looking but the abrupt shift of weight in the bed and Shirley moving over her arm snap her out of the trance. It's too late however and Shirley sees and knows exactly what Theo was doing beside her.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shirley!"

Theo springs up just as her sister did.

"I can't believe you were doing that in my bed."

"I'm sorry."

"What is wrong with you. Couldn't you go back to your room or the bathroom to touch yourself."

"Shirley I said I'm sorry."

"That doesn't matter."

"Then what am I supposed to say?"

"How about why?"

Theo stammers over her words as she tries to excuse herself to Shirley who's irate.

"Uh huh, yeah. Why. Why were you doing that next to me? Do you like doing that while I'm asleep next to you? Have you do this before."

"No! It's, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?!"

"Please stop yelling."

"Not until you give me some answers."

"I don't have any... I'm sorry okay. I don't know..."

Shirley hesitates before she continues attacking her sister. Theo shuffles around, her feet glued to the floor after being caught and now berated. The young girl on the verge of tears as her lips quiver and she starts to snivel hold back her emotions but to no avail. Seeing Theo start to cry immediately fills Shirley with guilt and regret for snapping at her.

"Look... I'm sorry I yelled. I got carried away."

"...I'm sorry Shirley."

Theo wipes the tears falling down her cheeks. With the release of her sobs a small weight is lifted off of her and she turns away beginning to walk around the bed.

"I'm leaving..."

"No, Theo wait."

"No. It's fine."

Theo makes it to the foot of Shirley's bed when her sister grabs her arm. Theo turns and Shirley pulls her onto the bed.

"I'm sorry."

"...I just didn't want to be alone. I was scared."

"It's okay."

And just like that all of the aggression clouding her mind is gone and all Shirley can think of doing is consoling her younger sister. She wraps her arms around her. Theo despite being on her way out feels such comfort melts into the embrace. A few seconds later she's taking part, squeezing her arms around Shirley and letting it all out.

"...You know, it's been a while since I've seen you actually cry. Remember when you were riding your bike at the old house."

"...Yeah."

"You fell and scratched up your leg pretty good. But you didn't cry. Not even one tear. Luke & Nell showed up and when they saw it they started screaming..."

"And then dad showed up."

"He started freaking out trying to find something that wasn't covered in oil of dirt."

Thinking of the memory Theo chuckles. Hearing her lighten up puts a smile on Shirley's face.

"I wasn't that bad."

"Yeah. But there was a lot of blood. And then mom came when she heard the twins. And when she saw you hurt, she started crying. And she held you like this."

"...And then I started crying."

"Yeah. None of us like seeing her cry either."

"...Shirley."

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry."

"Forget it."

Theo sits up and looks at her sister. Shirley brushes the girls dark hair from her face and then the tears off after.

"It's... forgiven, forgotten."

"I only do that... not all the time."

"I get it. I do it sometimes too."

"You do?"

"Of course. But it's not like I can do it a lot. I've got to keep an eye out on everybody. Well, not you so much these days."

"...It's like one of the only times I don't feel bad. So many other times I, it... I don't feel... like a freak touching something."

"What?"

"When I touch things... So much stuff here. In this house. Before even. Almost everything in here. The house. Outside of it. It feels... wrong. And when I touch myself, like that. It feels good. And I don't feel like that...

"You're not a freak Theo... I'm sorry for spazzing out. It just, kind of caught me off guard..."

Shirley takes a deep breath and fixes Theo's hair once again after she brushes another tear away.

"If it helps you feel better... go ahead."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Pretend I'm not here. You can touch yourself again, if you want to."

"Actually... I was kind of doing it because you were."

"Oh... oh, like... Ummm, that's okay. Here."

Shirley goes back to laying on her back.

"You can lay next to me again. And..."

"Shirley, you don't have to."

"No, come on."

Theo isn't as eager to lay beside her again, however Shirley's genuine expression gives the young girl some level of ease in an unexpected way. And so Theo crawls over the bed getting back to the head of the mattress. Shirley lifts the covers further in turn giving her the ability to climb back under the covers with her.

Shirley is the first on her back staring up at the ceiling. Theo slowly settles in also looking forward at the blank surface too nervous to look at Shirley considering what she was contemplating doing.

"Comfy?"

"Sure."

"Well... do whatever. I'm right here."

Theo glances over from the corner of her eye. Shirley is staring at her but the moment she sees Theo look over her face and eyes go back to the ceiling. The awkward situation is made worse by the fact that Theo really does want to start masturbating again. She was so close before Shirley woke up and the feeling hadn't disappeared. It died down a little but the fire was still very much alive between her legs and her sex was wet to the touch. Little movements revealed to her how wet she truly was as her panties were soaked from all of the build up and excitement over the last few minutes.

"Shirl?"

"Yeah Theo?"

"...Ummm, could ...forget it, it's weird."

"What?"

"No. Forget I said..."

"Just spit it out."

"It's a little weird."

"So you don't want to."

"No, me... trying to do it... like this."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're watching me..."

"I'm not!"

"It's cool. I know you are."

"And you want me to stop, right?"

"...If you want. I was going to ask, can we cuddle, like before."

"Oh..."

"You see, it's weird."

"No, it's not."

Theo looks over at Shirley who's now less self-conscious about watching and being seen watching Theo looking back at her.

"Do you want me to hold you, or..."

"Can I hold you?"

"How do you want me?"

"Anyway is fine."

Already on her back Shirley scoots closer to her sister. The heat from their bodies emanates into a cloud of nervous anticipation surrounding them. Theo turns onto her side, he arms reaching out to wrap around Shirley's frame. She taps her arm and hesitates but Shirley grabs it and drapes it over her body for her.

"It's fine."

Another deep breath and Shirley closes her eyes pretending to go to sleep. But the truth was there was no way she could go under right now. She was too curious not to sat wide awake as Theo was about to start.

Shirley jumps out of her skin a little when she feels Shirl squeeze her arms around her a bit tighter. A small gasp escapes as well and she bites down on her lip hoping it will be the only one that does. Her head is next, Theo resting her temple on Shirley's shoulder.

The room is quiet with neither girl making much of a sound. It's silent enough that each of them are afraid that the other will hear their respective heart pounding inside their chests. However it is quiet enough that Shirley can hear Theo's other hand making a move. The covers shift as do her pajamas a second later. And from the soft moan she hears she knows Theo has just started touching herself.

The older Crain holds as still as possible not wanting to mess this up again but the reality of what's happening is driving her mad. She wants to look but doesn't dare herself to afraid Theo will see her. Although little does she know, Theo's eyes are closed. She's clearing her mind and trying to get back to were she left off.

Soon after she starts back up Theo is letting out moans more frequently. Her breaths are low and fast. Hearing her erotic breathing and feeling it rasp against her neck gives Shirley a few flashbacks of when she'd occasionally be doing this. Those thoughts twisted her legs and she began feeling a similar heat to Theo rising deep in her core.

With warning Theo shakes, shivers running up and down her body. Shirley's curiosity gets the better of her and she looks over. Theo opens her mouth letting out a deeper moan than before. Based off the sound which Shirley was familiar with and the cute expression on her sister's face, Shirley could simply tell she was enjoying it. The longer she went on the more pleasure she got out of it, the better it felt, and unfortunately for Shirley the more aroused she got.

Theo's adorable purring was getting her wet and she was aching to start touching herself to the sound alone. But then Theo's grip tightened. She pulled Shirley in, embracing her older sister as another wave of stimulating electricity shocked through her. Theo bit down on her lip and without knowing it bit down again and pulled on Shirley's shirt.

Shirley looks on with a hungry longing gaze as Theo chew on the sleeve of her pajama top. The heat of Theo's body was making her sweat along with the temperature of her own body filling with sensual desires. What did it though was Theo starting to roll her hips into her hand. The bed rocked ever so slightly. It may not have been enough for Shirley to notice had she been asleep, but with her attention fully on Theo the slightest movement from underneath was an earthquake nudging her to start masturbating along side her.

Knowing she isn't being watched, Shirley licks her lips. The sight and sound of Theo mid session was getting her more turned on than any of the cute boys she's seen. And Theo was beyond that. The young girl was using most of her five senses to pleasure herself. While she didn't see Shirley, she could feel her. Shirley shook, her chest pounding under her arm. She could tell being next to her was agitating Shirley but she had no idea in what ways. Her heart was moving a mile a minute, not too far off from where her own was. Theo could hear her. Past her own panting breathing she could hear Shirley. Every now and again she would let out a breath. They were deep. Slow and shakey. Again not too off the mark of hers. Shirley was enjoying this, while not as much, Theo could hear it in the way she breathed and by how fast her heart started to match hers beat for beat. And then there was the smell. Shirley often smelled good. Either from her soap, shampoo, or when their mother might let her wear some of her perfume while pretending to be a woman. Which Shirley was slowing growing into. But that wasn't it. Something else attracted Theo to her sister. She had a scent, a musk unique to her. It perplexed her with a sense of home, love, and safety. But now she was reading more. The heat and sweat starting to drip from Shirley's skin was turning her on. She didn't know the why or how, but she was thinking of her sister as more than family right now. Not as a sister but as a sexual muse that was about to fulfill its duty.

All of Shirley made for the perfect amalgamation of perfection that Theo needed. Her purrs of pleasure hitch into a tiny squeak and then a gasping squeal a she cums on her fingers. Shirley at the end of her ropes is seconds from joining Theo when she takes solace in the sweet sound of her sister's orgasm. Theo shivers against her body. An equally low hum falls from Shirley's lips while in the midst of her climax, Theo drags her hand over Shirley, grabbing at her arm at first but then pulling back and stopping on the girl's young developing breasts. The miniature relief of being touched there makes Shirley spasm but it goes unnoticed by her sibling.

Theo's orgasm fades in time and her breathing calms to a steady pace. However for Shirley she's unable to diminish the sexual awakening inside her. As Theo turns onto her back and lets out a triumphant exhale as she's whisked away by the euphoria her sister is about to start her own journey.

Theo smiles after she's cum. She feels at ease and wonderful vibes of pleasantries work to putting her asleep. Before she commits to going to sleep she wants to say goodnight and to thank Shirley.

With a grunt she muscles her way onto her side again. Looking to Shirley Theo sees Shirley watching her with a face that reads of the sexual torment she's been put through. Theo reaches up to brush her sister's hair from her sweaty brow.

"...What's wrong."

"I kind of what to do it now."

Theo blushes and he smile grows wider.

"You looked like you were having a lot of fun."

Shirley pushes her hand down to her pajamas and looks back at Theo.

"You gonna watch?"

Theo averts her eyes. A thought in her head captures her attention but she knows it's just that.

"...What?"

"Nothing... I'll watch."

"You want to do it again?"

"Well..."

"You can. You can do it as much as you want."

"...I was going to ask, you're gonna do it. Right?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking... maybe I could do it for you."

"What?"

"...If you wanted ...I could touch you."

"You would?"

"...I don't know. If you wanted me to. I mean, you let me do it. And you listened."

"Ummm, I don't know what to say."

"You could say yes."

"...Yes."

Theo flashes a smile as her sister accepts. Still feeling nervous and the aftermath of her orgasm, the younger Cra pulls herself closer to Shirley. Not knowing what to expect she flinches when Theo starts to climb over her.

"...What are you doing?"

Theo comes to rest on the opposite side of Shirley and starts to get comfortable again.

"I'm better with my right."

The dark haired girl lifts her hand out from under the overs. The signs of what she had accomplished are clear by the small about of her gooey girl-cum sticking between her middle & ring digits. Shirley lets out a coy chuckle. A shred of embarrassment hits Theo who turned a deeper shade od crimson and licks away her nectar.

"So, should I take my pants off or something."

"You can, it'll be easier."

Shirley nods & reverts her eyes to the ceiling once more and begins to slide her pajama pants down from her waist. At her knees she realises her panties were still up & quickly does away with them as well. Her gaze falls back on Theo who's waiting patiently but her eagerness peeks through by way of the loving smile she's giving her.

"...Ready."

Theo nods and Shirley watches her younger sister's hand disappear under the covers. A moment of dreading expectations pass with both girls locking eyes. Neither side really knowing what to expect from the unchartered waters they were in now.

But it all started to become clear with Shirley gasping out as the prolonged wait for Theo to make contact arrived. Her wet fingers slip between her young folds. Shirley is well content with her sister. Barely into touching her, Shirley is moaning through clenched teeth & squirming as her special place is touched. The cover rustles over them and at first it's all they can concentrate on until Shirley is able to relieve the pent up tension built over Theo masturbating. More moans, deeper breaths starting to blow out in steady intervals but degrade into a incoherent pattern of unexpected excitement.

The more Theo's fingers message her folds, circles around her clit and teases her entrance the more Shirley is pushed on. Her lips begins quivering and her breathing picks up further. Theo is relishing the show of Shirley's face contorting into a mire sexual gratification.

Theo leans in, utterly captivated by her sister's pleasure. Her fingers slide deeper into Shirley, no longer simply teasing her virgin hole but penetrating it. Having Theo inside of her without warning propels Shirley that much closer to her orgasm, one second on the distant horizon but the next putting her on the doorstep. Every titillating murmur coming from her joy elicits a near identical response deep within Theo. Shirley shakes against the skillful dexterity Theo shows with her hand. Her body convulsing as the pleasure eats her up whole and devours her. Any attempts to keep her voice down begin to crumble and she lets out louder cries of ecstacy. The sound of pubescent sexuality rip through the stillness of Hill Houses walls.

Shirley curls against the fingers working her to a climax. Her eyes open and she meets Theo's lustful gaze. Her words fumble into a moan. Theo knows how good it feels and only wants to be more apart of her sister's ordeal. This leads to Theo leaning in again pressing her lips against Shirley's neck. The added stimulation of her kissing her neck shoots Shirley to the precipice of rapture and it's her repeated pecks against Shirley's goosebump riddled flesh and the abrupt addition of her tongue with them lapping at her that finally brings Shirley to her orgasm in all of it's glory.

Shirley pulls at her cover and the bed beneath them to counter balance the sheer magnitude of the orgasm that leaves her a shivering mess. Theo has successfully taking her breath away with her skill. And as Shirley gasps the last of her shaking breaths into Theo's ear as every fiber of her being is brought into the fold, she dissolves away entirely shrouded in a haze of sensual elation. Theo stays on her neck with her fingers deep inside of Shirley feeling every bit of the girls movements. Her walls tightening around her digits in accordance to her rapidly beating heart. She leaves her pussy soaking in Shirley's slick, a messy layer of girl-cum that proves stickier than her own and just as delicious when she sticks her finger into her mouth to suckle at her sweetness.

Slowly Shirley comes too and the cloud of sexual bliss fades away. She turns her head and Theo backs off. The sisters are equally confused as to how the two found themselves at this exact moment. And without warning Theo darts forward and her lips are pressed against Shirley's. The initial shock of it comes & goes in almost one swift motion. The kiss is both nice and a nice way to commemorate what the two shared.

Theo lifts herself away from Shirley. Their lips sticking together for a brief instance before a small smooch rings in their ears and they realized what she had just done. With everything going quiet again in Shirley's room the girls can only hear the subtle ambiance of the large house behind their bated breathing.

Before Theo can open her mouth to apologize for what seems to have been the wrong more Shirley reaches up, pulling her sister back in and the two come together in a sequel to their first kiss. Both Shirley and Theo fall into the kiss knowing if was wrong but only receiving pleasure and happiness from the act. As they part again the sisters exhale. The tension seemingly released after another kiss had insued.

With another one between them Shirley drops onto her back. Both are speechless after what has just happened. And while they are okay with it the silence is a thorn in their side that they could do without.

Theo turns Shirley to face her again. Out of the corner of her eye she can see a tear trailing down the side of her face from the overwhelming results of letting Theo touch her. The younger sibling brushes the sole tear away with her thumb and kisses Shirley who kisses back.

"Whoa... wow..."

Theo smiles due to Shirley's unintentionally compliment.

"That was..."

"Good?"

"One of the best... you really know how to do that."

"You're not mad about, that kiss...?"

"...No. I kissed back."

"I thought you only did it because I did first."

"No, I liked it too."

Theo lays against her big sister unable to take her eyes off of her. Shirley likes her being close. She wraps her arms around her & kisses her on her forehead.

"You're really good."

"Thanks... Shirley..."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to do it again?"

Shirley looks down. Theo looks up with her cute puppy dog face and she is is forced to pull her in for yet another kiss.

"...Yes."

Theo perks up hearing her say yes again.

"You're not still tired?"

"I kind of liked watching you."

Shirley blushes and kisses Theo again.

"You or me first..."

"I want to do you again."

Shirley likes the sound of it and agrees. Theo sits up again. Her sister is gung-ho about having Theo rub her pussy to another orgasm like the last. Only Theo has something else in mind.

"What's wrong?"

"...I wanted to try something else."

"What."

"Using my mouth."

"Really. That isn't gross."

"I saw mom using her mouth on dad one. I think he liked it."

"That is gross... I guess you can try though."

Shirley moves the covers off of them. Without them Theo looks down at her mostly half naked sister. Shirley corrects this by pulling her clothing the rest of the way off of her. Theo moves between her legs and admires the sight of Shirley's bald preteen pussy for the first time. Touching her sister in a way didn't prepare her for what she stared at and what she wanted to shove her face in.

Theo crawls over Shirley, both remaining quest as the weight of going further sets in. But it's nothing when the sisters smile at each other and without words the pair are in complete sync. Theo looks down Shirley's body. Before she says anything Shirley sits up and begins taking her shirt off. So she watches her strip the lats of her clothing. When she's in her small training bra she kisses Shirley stopping her in her tracks.

"...I love you Shirley."

"I love you too Theo."

Shirley lifts her bra off and drops it besides her. Theo stares at her petite form. The 12 year old's body appearing to her in the moonlight in ways she never imagined. Shirley goes back to laying down and Theo follows her down. With an affirming nod form her sister Theo grabs one of her breasts in her hand.

Shirley rasped a moan at the feeling of her groped chest. The pleasure is elevated with Theo licking at her pink nipple. Shirley combs her digits through Theo's hair trying to occupy her hands while her sister is having fun with her . Theo can't get enough of the soft flesh of Shirley. She hadn't started growing boobs yet but Shirley did and it made her a little jealous. And as she sucked on them and grinded her pussy against her thigh she knew Shirley must have enjoyed having them for this reason alone by the sounds she was making.

Shirley was begging for it. She wanted more for Theo's fingers. To be pleasured now while having her breasts used in a way that drove her wild. But in truth she was curious about what it could feel like to have her tongue on her. So many times licking her own fingers in passing after eating something messy or even licking her own juices off her fingers after fondling her cunny. Shirley only now thought about what that could feel like against her sex. When those thoughts too passed, the girl noticed she didn't feel her sister on her chest anymore. She was in fact pushing her lower.

Theo kissed at Shirley's stomach while she was guided further. The eldest didn't try to stop herself either when she came back to the world. She wanted this. She had to bite the temptation to shove Theo to her slit. She arrived and gave the girl's pussy a kiss that sent a jolt of electricity up her arching back.

Before she began, Theo slides her hands down to each of Shirley's legs spreading her further. Being so close to her sister's cunt made her heart skip a beat or two. As she looked at her folds Theo les out a breath and Shirley shivers. It was easy to see anything at this point felt good especially when it directly affected her pussy.

Theo didn't want to waste any more time. She wanted this as well. To fulfill a fantasy about licking herself in the way of licking Shirley. If she could have reached she would have but no matter how much practice and dancing she did she wasn't flexible enough to lick her own sex. But after this, maybe Shirley would come through by doing it for her.

With that thought in her mind the younger sister shoves her tongue into the nubile pussy in her face intending on receiving everything she gives. Her tongue swipes up Shirley's pussy. This bringing forth the strongest reaction she's gotten up until this point. Shirley covers her mouth just barely concealing the cry that boils over out of her control.

This is by far the best she's ever felt and it's a statement she's glad to give her sister every other second. Every consecutive pass of her tongue gives her a new layer of pleasure that may not have seemed possible. On top of that Theo seems too good at it. Her simple strokes that screamed it was her first time fell on deaf ears. As far as Shirley could tell she was one of the best.

Shirley grabs onto Theo's head with both hands. Pulling her into her pussy Shirley revels in it. Having her young sex licked was the best thing that could happen to her as far as she was concerned. Soon she was bucking her hips, thrusting her pussy into Theo's face the better it got for her and boy did it get good for her. Theo found herself falling behind to Shirley's surprisingly fierce desire to be eaten by her.

Shirley twists and turns on her back unable to contain her overflowing adoration for her younger sibling. Theo was doing everything she needed in the best way. Everytime she inhaled she found herself exhaling the next second whimpering out a beautiful and lustful song. And Theo is enjoying the sweet sounds of Shirley along with the hot and succulent taste of her cunny on her tongue.

The eldest sister reaches her next orgasm moments later. Crumpling into a heap as she's flooded with electricity, Shirley doubles over onto her side. despite the pleasure of Theo's tongue on her, she's too sensitive. As the white flashing haze engulfs her she pulls away rolling into her side, shivering in pure ecstasy, unable to take any more of Theo's hungry licking. While she sits there with Shirley's cum dripping down her face, Theo watches sister experiencing the best orgasm she's even had. And in a strange way she's a little disappointed. She wanted to keep eating her pussy. But there was no way Shirley could handle that.

Theo wipes the sopping lot of slick from her face and licks the back of her hand afterwards. Once she's cleaned up she lays down beside Shirley. Almost a minute after she's still numb, shivering from her orgasm. Theo kisses her on her neck. Her arms coiling around Shirley, hands taking hold of her breasts. The subtle touch gets a profound reaction from the preteen.

Seeing that she need more time but unable to keep her hands off of her sexy sister, Theo reaches down and slips two fingers into Shirley. Working her digits in and out of her walls, caressing her budding breasts, and licking up her neck. Shirley purrs as she's fondled again. Any thoughts of wanting to tell her sister to stop vanished the second she felt her fingers in her again. Now she wanted to cum again and Theo made it happen. Shirley climaxing once again to her sister's insatiable lust for her body.

This time around when Shirley finishes Theo allows her to catch her breath. No matter how much she enjoys making Shirley cum, she was a bit selfish. She wanted to cum now. As Shirley rested her sister started to shed her clothing. Tossing her pajamas off the side of the bed. Once she was naked as well she crawls up beside Shirley again. The younger sister's flat chest poking Shirley's back with two erect nipples.

"Do me next Shirl."

Shirley turns her head back coming right into a kiss from the aroused child. Theo grinds her hips rubbing her dripping slit against Shirley's thigh too eager to sit still. So she's thrilled when Shirley pulls her on top. A unexpected shyness overcomes Theo as she's now looking down to see Shirley between her legs. Her cute eyes full of erotic desires.

Theo sits down on her sister's face. Having Shirley's tongue slash over her clit for the first time fills her with every bit of the satisfaction she expected and yet so much more. Unable to restrain herself as well, Theo gives a blaring moan of pleasure. She tosses her head back getting a glimpse of the ceiling before her eyes roll back.

Shirley's tongue flicks between Theo's dripping cunny with the delicious wet smacks. But they're nothing to the enchanting sound of Theo humping her sister's mouth and the desperate pleas of rapture. Knowing she might wake their other sibling or worse their parents and which this would end, Theo covered her mouth and goes against every instinct screaming within for her to let it out.

Being lapped at and having her lips spread open brings Theo to grabbing onto the wooden headboard. The sturdy base being the only thing the girl can can grab onto in her hast and proves to bee the best choice. 

Shirley squeezes Theo's muscular thighs. Her years of dancing flourishing in unforeseen ways. Theo starts thrusting her lower half, humping Shirley's face as she nears her orgasm. Shirley holds onto her younger sister keeping her form getting away. Her pussy tastes too good for her to want to miss a single drop.

Theo's straight forward bucking begins to form a rhythm with the nine year old dancer gyrating and swiveling her body around to an unheard beat. Driven by the mental tempo and her muscle memory in total sync with the passion burning through her Theo achieves ultimate stride leading perfectly into a climaxes all over her sister.

Shirley's mouth is sprayed with Theo's juices. She continues slurping at her sister's sex as Theo digs her nails into the wood and pulls. The solid headboard creaks as it's pulled by the astonishing strength of the girl.

As she cums waves after waves of fireworks and explosions are unleashed in every direction but remain bond in her petite frame. Theo's voice drops from the hig energy pants and gasps to quivering coos. She shivers well off the headboard of the bed almost falling as she loses her balance in the midst of cumming. But Shirley is there again.

She catches her sister and eases her down. In the blinding state of bliss Theo is barely able to hold a coherent thought but she' manages to direct her descend as well as she is pulled into Shirley's embrace. Breathless from her orgasm the older sister strokes her hair back to see her face. Theo is beautiful in the afterglow wof climaxing. A thin layer of sweat forming on her forehead.

Shirley kisses her on her check and again on the lips. Feeling Shirley lips pressing against hers she kisses back but breaks off when the pleasure returns. Shirley goes on as her sister had, sliding a finger into Theo's twitching hole. A low primal growl follows as the finger slips deeper into her core and Shirley silences her with another kiss.

"Love you Theo."

Theo kisses Shirley, whimpering as she's swiftly taken from the bottom to the top of that mountain again. Shirley's finger slides in and out of Theo. It's the first time she's ever had something inside, all of the previous times she's touched herself being rubbing her lips and clitoris. But this was good too. Even better coming on the heels of this recent orgasm. And as she gasped the last of her breath again she came to the girl's hand.

The second orgasm doing her in and Theo drifts off into a deep slumber. Shirley kisses her temple to end the wonderful time they shared together before pulling the covers up over their naked bodies and falling asleep as well with Theo in her loving arms.


End file.
